A towing mechanism such as a hitch, for example, is frequently added to a vehicle for the purpose of towing a trailer. The trailer adds extra weight to the towing vehicle which is concentrated on the rear axle, suspension, and frame of the towing vehicle. The additional weight of the trailer creates stress concentrations which may result in damage to the towing vehicle. Additionally, handling and braking of the towing vehicle are adversely affected by the added weight of the trailer.
Trailer towing devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,670, have attempted to address the added weight problem. However, maneuvering, especially when moving in reverse, of a trailer connected to a towing vehicle using the device disclosed in the '670 patent is complicated since the axle of the towing device moves independently of the axle of the towing vehicle.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,028 is hereby incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.
It would be desirable to produce a towing mechanism wherein a stability thereof is maximized.